


Hunter's Guide to a Cleaner Living

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, Rules, cheat sheet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunting supernatural monsters, ghosts and beings is a dangerous, thankless work and you don't even get paid for it.<br/>We thank you that you decided anyway to continue the long and noble tradition of hunting to keep your fellow humans safe. Since you are busy and it is not necessary to reinvent the wheel all the time, cheat sheets are your help. Keep them with your hunting journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter's Guide to a Cleaner Living

_\- I managed to destroy/kill/burn/maim [insert monster name here]. How do I get everything clean again?_

_  
_

**What?**

| 

**Where?**

| 

**What works?**  
  
---|---|---  
  
Blood (human)

| 

clothes

| 

Cold water, shampoo  
  
Blood (supernatural origin)

| 

clothes

| 

Cold water, shampoo  
  
Blood (supernatural origin)

| 

skin

| 

Careful cleaning and checking for contamination, water, aggressive soap  
  
Blood (supernatural origin)

| 

weapons

| 

(depending how much and what weapon Water,) gun oil, soft cloth for polishing  
  
Ectoplasm 

| 

clothes

| 

Waiting till the ectoplasm has thickened, then freezing the cloth. The ectoplasm will react like chewing gum and turn brittle.  
  
Ectoplasm 

| 

Hair

| 

WD-40 (or comparable lubricant)  
  
Ectoplasm 

| 

weapons

| 

WD-40 (or comparable lubricant), soft cloth for polishing  
  
Innards (human)

| 

clothes

| 

First, cleaning the blood of. After that it depends which organs contaminate the cloth. If contaminated by gastric juice, cloth is beyond remedy. For washing adding fabric softener is recommended  
  
Innards (human)

| 

hair

| 

Water, Shampoo  
  
Innards (human)

| 

skin

| 

Water, Careful cleaning and checking for contamination, human could have been ill, aggressive soap  
  
Innards (human)

| 

weapons

| 

(depending how much and what weapon Water,) gun oil, soft cloth for polishing  
  
Innards (supernatural origin)

| 

clothes

| 

First, cleaning the blood of. After that it depends which organs contaminate the cloth. If contaminated by gastric juice, cloth is beyond remedy. After cleaning bleaching to kill every last possible supernatural bacteria. Fabric softener is recommended  
  
Innards (supernatural origin)

| 

hair

| 

Water, Shampoo, WD-40 (or comparable lubricant), depending on the monster the hair has to be cut  
  
Innards (supernatural origin)

| 

skin

| 

Careful cleaning and checking for contamination, water, aggressive soap  
  
Innards (supernatural origin)

| 

weapons

| 

(depending how much and what weapon Water,) gun oil, soft cloth for polishing  
  
Slime (supernatural origin)

| 

clothes

| 

Depending on monster. If the slime is to stable to wash of, follow the instructions for _Ectoplasm (clothes)_  
  
Slime (supernatural origin)

| 

hair

| 

Water, Shampoo, WD-40 (or comparable lubricant)  
  
Slime (supernatural origin)

| 

weapons

| 

(depending how much and what weapon Water,) gun oil, soft cloth for polishing  
  
Slobber (supernatural origin)

| 

clothes

| 

After cleaning bleaching to kill every last possible supernatural bacteria. Fabric softener is recommended  
  
Slobber (supernatural origin)

| 

hair

| 

Water, Shampoo  
  
Slobber (supernatural origin)

| 

skin

| 

Careful cleaning and checking for contamination, water, aggressive soap  
  
Slobber (supernatural origin)

| 

weapons

| 

(depending how much and what weapon Water,) gun oil, soft cloth for polishing


End file.
